Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 53-A Cosmic Call: Crystallised
This is episode 53 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Story Sonics first bit plays. So does the intro. With Tails, Cream, Cheese, Amy and Crystal… Cream: How much longer do we have to wait, Tails? Crystal: It’s killing me to wait this long! Tails: I’m not exactly sure, guys, but not too long. Amy: This would be so romantic if Sonic were here to see it with me! Crystal: (Thoughts) You think everything’s romantic if Sonics here. If I’d said that out loud though, the consequences wouldn’t have been pretty. Amy: Soon the whole sky will be filled with shooting stars! Crystal: Yeah, it’ll be so pretty. Tails: According to the astronomers, we only get a meteor shower this humungous once every 500 years or so, we’re really lucky to be here. Crystal: We’d be dead by the next one! Cream: I sure wouldn’t wanna wait that long to see it again, would you? Cheese: Chao! Amy: We should all make a wish! Tails: Why should we do that? Cream: Chris told us if you make a wish whenever you see a shooting star, it’ll come true! Remember, Tails? Tails: Yeah. It’s too bad Chris and Chuck aren’t here to see this with us. Crystal: I miss them. Cream: I wish we could go back to their world for a visit. It starts. Tails: It’s starting! Cream: They all look like fireworks! Tails: I’m sure glad I brought a camera! Crystal: It’s so pretty… A light then comes down. Amy: That sure is a weird looking meteor. Crystal: I don’t think that’s a meteor! Cream: If I didn’t know better I’d say it’s headed straight for us! Then a giant crash happens nearby. Amy: That’s no shooting star. Crystal: Well of course it isn’t, I just said that! Tails then picks up a strange girl. Tails: She needs help. Amy: Your house is the closest one around here, Cream. I think we should take her there. Cream: We’ll go tell Mother you’re coming. (she flies off) Cheese: Chao! Crystal: Wow, I wonder why she crashed here. Tails: (Thoughts) I wonder who she is, and where she came from. Eggman and Sonics bit plays. Back at Creams house… Vanilla: Look, she’s waking up! The strange girl tries to get up. Vanilla: Careful dear, don’t try to get up! Amy: You were in a big crash. You’re really lucky you didn’t have any serious injuries. Cream: Maybe you could tell us your name and where you can your ship came here from. Crystal: And why you came here. ???: I can’t. Cream: You mean, you can’t remember? ???: I can but I, can’t tell you. Tails: Why? ???: I’m looking for somebody on this planet named Sonic the Hedgehog. It’s very important that I speak with him as soon as possible, before it’s too late. Tails: You can talk to us. We’ll help ya if we can. What’s the matter? ???: I can’t tell you. Amy: Well I have a right to know what this is all about! ???: Huh? Amy: Sonic’s my boyfriend, and you’d better not be trying to move in on him! Cream: Amy, she didn’t come here to date him! Crystal: (Thoughts) Sonic’s mine, got that? (Voice) I think it’s more important than a date, Amy. Tails: We’re friends with Sonic, so maybe we can help. ???: Friends? Tails: My name’s Miles Prower, but everybody calls me by my nickname Tails! Crystal: I’m Crystal. Hello. Cream: And I’m Cream! We’re very happy to meet you-! Amy: And MY name’s Amy Rose. You’re not gonna be here long, are you? Crystal: Don’t be harsh, she just woke up! Then everyone hears something like thunder outside. Everyone looks out the window. Cream: What’s that? Tails: It’s something big! Crystal: Really big. Vanilla: You should stay in bed! The girl gets up, and walks to see what’s going on. ???: It’s another Metarex. Crystal: A what-now? Knuckles’ bit plays. The whole fighting bit plays until the girls arrive on the scene. Cream: The whole forest’s on fire! Amy: This can’t be a coincidence! Crystal: This was done on purpose! But for what? Amy: I have a feeling that girl knows what’s happening, I wish there was a way to convince her to talk to us. Everything plays normally until the part where the girls are going to get hit by the attack. Amy: Oh no! Crystal: Ah! Cream: Are you okay?! Amy: Look out! They duck. Cheese warns them about something. Crystal: Wha…?! Then a light emits from the ground. Metarex: Proceeding with Planet Egg removal! ???: Oh no! Then a light flies everywhere. Something glows, then floats up. Knuckles: What in the world is that?! ???: He’s found the Planet Egg. Tails: What’s the Planet Egg? ???: It’s the life force that sustains your world. Everything around them starts dying as the Egg floats up. ???: The Planet Egg is what gives your world the power to support life. Without it, every living thing here will soon perish. Everyone gets shocked because everything is dying. Metarex: Procedure complete! Lift off! (starts flying off) Sonic: Hold it! (he tries to spindash it, but fails) Knuckles: I gotcha! Knuckles dives and saves Sonic. The girls rush to them. Tails’ bit plays. Knuckles: You didn’t put up much of a fight against that thing, Sonic! Are you sure you’re feeling okay? Amy: You don’t seem like your old self! Crystal: Why is everything dying? I wish I knew. Sonic: It’s been a long day, so I guess I’m a little tired! Huh? Everyone looks up at the girl floating down. ???: My name is Cosmo. I’ve come a long way to see you. I need to speak with you, Sonic. Sonic: Okay. Cosmo: I have sought you out, because I know you have the power to control the Chaos Emeralds! I have come here because you are the one who can rescue the galaxy! Crystal: What the what?! Sonic: I am?! Tails notices something on Angel Island. Tails: Guys, it’s happening! Knuckles: What’s happening? He’s running towards them to tell them what’s happening. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Crystal and Cosmo all head to Angel Island and look at the Master Emerald. Chris’ voice of his note plays while the Emerald glows like anything. A shape forms in the Emerald. As the shape walks forward, they start to recognise it. Knuckles, Crystal and Sonic: Hey, that’s Chris! Chris: It… worked! I-I did it! I actually did it! Sonic! (Trips over) Then he finds out his body reverted back to being a 12 yr old, and screams. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised